


package been signed

by psychoambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose





	1. Chapter 1

    一切荣誉都值得铭记，但无需炫耀，只要任其静静地存在就好。  
    Roman把奖杯从快递纸箱中取出，把上边粘上的的泡沫塑料抖落到箱子里，擦干净，放到崭新的陈列柜上。  
    陈列柜上已经放了不少的奖杯，被整齐的摆在一起，记录了Roman高中以及大学时代作为橄榄球明星的历程。奖杯旁边也放了几个相框。每张照片里边作为球队领袖的Roman都像一个英雄一样一脸从容的捧着奖杯，被兴奋得面目狰狞的众人簇拥着。他永远都像恒星一样耀眼。  
    Roman一直认为自己会成为一个职业橄榄球运动员，甚至从来不认为自己会从事其他任何职业。他每天都把这些奖杯和相框擦得一尘不染直到有一天这些相框里多了一个与众不同的——CPA证书。  
    他从来不认为自己会愿意和这些冗繁的商业文件朝夕相处，但这就是发生了，很没有道理但他就是这么选了。虽然和想象不同，他觉得也没什么不好。  
    Roman很认真地擦干净了陈列柜上的一切，包括那个CPA证书。

 

    把一切都摆放好了之后Roman想起还没有告诉家人已经收到了他要他们寄来的奖杯，于是他拿起手机准备打电话，看到有个未读短信，是个私人号码发来的，Roman没有存联系人但是他不用看知道那个短信的内容：  
    “请对我们的快递员的外在形象做出评价：A.不满意 B.满意 C.非常满意 欢迎您提供宝贵意见，感谢您对我们工作的支持，欢迎再次使用本公司快递，真诚为您服务。”  
    Roman刚刚搬来这个城市不到半个月，来的很仓促很多东西都没有带来，他经常会让家人发快递过来。所以几乎每隔几天都会有快递送来，每次收到快递不久都会收到这个信息。  
    第一次的时候，Roman以为是恶作剧没有理会，因为作为一个快递公司询问客户快递员外在形象，这也太诡异了，况且为什么那么大公司连个信息发送平台都没有用私人手机呢，这真的很不令人信服。  
    但是第二天的时候，又是同一个快递员，在他签收后突然有点紧张地问他：“先生请问您昨天收到评价短信了吗？”  
    快递员看上去非常年轻，一双棕色的大眼睛紧紧盯着他，极为明亮，带着印着公司名字的帽子，头发在头后低低的梳成一个马尾，可以看见有一半黑发被染成了金色。  
    Roman这才第一次注意了这个人。  
    “收到了。”Roman如实回答，“不过我以为是骗人的就没有回。”  
    “不是骗人的！”快递员好像很着急的样子，但马上意识到自己的失态，“我是说，那是公司发的……不是骗人的……”快递员低头看了地板，挠了挠头，又有点不自然地看了看Roman，犹豫地笑笑，“所以麻烦先生回一下吧。”  
    Roman看着他手忙脚乱的样子觉得有点好笑，同时这种久违的青涩感也让他的内心有了一丝稍纵即逝的波澜，“好吧，好吧，我等等就回。”Roman笑的很温暖。  
    “谢谢。”快递员见Roman痛快答应也露出了灿烂的笑容。“先生再见！”  
    Roman只顾他的门牙中间有一个缝，还没有说再见快递员已经关上了门离开了。  
    不久后他果然收到了和第一天一样的一条信息.  
    Roman马上回复了C。  
    他确实是一个非常非常漂亮的人。  
    Roman一点也不否认。

    置办一个新家永远不是一件容易的事情，当一切基本设施都齐全了之后，那种不真实的崭新的感觉会让人有些慌慌的，仿佛这里不是自己的处所，因为太过缺乏生活过的痕迹。  
    Roman的感受就是这样，每当把一个房间布置好，就会觉得缺少了一些什么，关于过去的一切就又出来叨扰，一种面对崭新生活的不确定与远离家乡的寂寞感又会来让他烦恼——尽管他一直不愿意承认，他一直声称自己是一个心智成熟可以面对一切的成年人。  
    为了对抗这种不确定与寂寞，他持续不断的要家人寄来自己之前的东西。  
    当然这样一来，Roman每天收快递的日子就依然继续了。  
    那个漂亮而年轻的快递员每天都来敲Roman家的门，送来属于他的旧生活里的东西。他看上去每天都很开心，对着Roman总是一脸兴奋，甚至有时候还会把自己遇到的自己觉得有意思的事情讲给Roman听。不过Roman经常无法理解这个年轻快递员故事的兴奋点在何处，但是当他用一张孩子般的笑脸面对他的时候，当他看到他门牙中间那个缝的时候，他觉得即使理解不了也不妨碍他给他一个温暖的微笑或者是赞许地点点头。  
    每当这种时候，Roman总会觉得年轻快递员的棕色大眼睛似乎更加明亮。他不知道是不是自己的错觉。  
    就这样他们慢慢也熟悉了起来。  
    Roman知道了年轻快递员的名字叫Seth，知道了他是大学二年级的学生，知道了他最喜欢的乐队的名字，知道了他有两只小狗，知道了他高中最讨厌的科目是数学，知道了他喜欢薄荷味的冰淇淋。  
    Seth乐于和他分享任何事情，尽管任何事情中的大部分都没有什么意义，但是Roman从不觉得烦反而听得很开心。他不是一个很喜欢和别人聊天的人，这也是他并不反感做一名CPA的原因，每天和数字与条文打交道比和人交际好过的多。  
    Seth经常和他抱怨老板说自己送东西的速度太慢，他坚持认为自己送东西很快，认为自己工作很认真。  
    有一次Roman终于忍不住笑了，告诉他认真工作的内容绝对不包括和客户天南海北的聊天。Seth听了不服气地盯着他看，并轻轻捶了他一下。  
    然后两个人就都愣住了。  
    Seth似乎这时候才猛然记起两个人的关系是快递员和客户，而不是老朋友，或是其他他希望的什么。Seth缩回手背在身后，看着Roman像个做错了事的孩子。  
    Roman不知道自己内心异样的感觉从何而来，一时没有说话——实际上他是知道的，只不过并没有做好准备承认就是了。  
    Seth觉得气氛太尴尬，只说了先生再见就又走掉了。  
    留Roman在门口站了半天。  
    这大概就是他们第一次肢体接触了。


	2. Chapter2

第二天的气氛正如Roman已经预料好的那样尴尬至极。  
那个每天都兴奋过度的小快递员似乎是下了很大的决心才敲响了Roman家的门，因为从他摩托车发动机声音在院前停下的一刻起Roman就已经站在门口等了，但是直到他把自己准备好的化解尴尬的对话在内心又排练好了一遍——尽管这些没意义的句子不一定有什么作用——小快递员还是没有敲门。  
正在Roman担心他是不是为了避免尴尬而拒绝完成这项工作的时候，小快递员终于鼓起勇气让门铃响起。  
“Hi.”这是Roman第一次第一个开口打招呼，笑容温柔得一如既往。  
Seth似乎有些惊讶的样子，张开嘴让两颗门牙在空气中暴露了两秒才回答，“先生早上好。”笑的还是有点迟疑，但是明显看出他松了口气，棕色大眼睛里的光彩好像也回来了。  
Roman其实并不理解Seth之前在紧张什么，怕自己生气还是什么——虽然他自己其实也紧张且不愿意承认，在他心里这种扭扭捏捏的事情是小姑娘才会做的，不是他自己。不过Roman很庆幸自己打交道的这个家伙这么容易恢复原状。  
“今天有什么有意思的事情么？”事先编好的句子，在接过Seth递过来的签收单的时候说出来，当然什么时候说也是事先决定好的，他就是喜欢把什么都安排好才安心。  
“好像没有什么。”Seth仔细想了一下，他今天一直都处于失神状态，即使有什么有意思的事情他也没怎么注意，不过扶了一下帽檐他眼睛突然亮了，“啊对了，我看到了冰激凌车！小的时候我最喜欢追着冰激凌车跑了，妈妈不喜欢我吃冰激凌但是我我只要和她装哭她还是会给我钱叫我去买。”Seth越说越兴奋，Roman就一直看着他，其实并没有太注意他说的内容，只是觉得这种和往常一模一样的感觉让他很安心。“刚刚其实我也想去买冰激凌但是因为要工作所以就没有。不过我偷偷停下看了一眼，有卖有薄荷味的，你记得吧，哦不对你也许忘了，总之薄荷味是我最喜欢的味道。可惜一会儿估计不会碰到那个车……”并没有结束自己想说的一切Seth就停下了，有点不好意思的挠了一下脸颊，“对不起Anoa’i先生我又利用工作时间和客户聊天了……”  
“Roman Reigns。”厚重的声音把Seth还没有完成的道歉打断了，这句话并不是事先安排好的。  
Seth有些迷惑的盯着Roman，“什么？”  
“Roman Reigns，这是我的名字。”Roman把自己玄关柜上放着的名片给Seth看，“快递单上的Joe Anoa’i只是瞎编的，我不喜欢自己的名字让所有人都看见。”  
Seth顿了几秒便不过大脑的脱口而出：“所以你告诉我这些说明我们是朋友对吗？”声音里的愉快丝毫不加掩饰，笑得又露出了那两颗中间有缝的门牙。  
“对，是朋友。”Roman摸了Seth的头，“所以你可以碰我就像昨天那样，我们是朋友。”这句依然不是事先决定好的，他并没有想要把那件尴尬的事情拿上来说。  
“yeah！”Seth高兴的跳起来扑到Roman怀里拥抱他，“说真的我昨天还怕你投诉我呢，或者当时就揍我一顿，你不说话的样子简直吓死我了。”  
“这进展的或许也太快了。”Roman心里想，用手也回抱住Seth，笑意在他脸上蔓延开，“不过这也许才是Seth吧。”  
我的朋友，我现在只是朋友的Seth。  
时至今日Roman依然清楚记得Seth那天走的时候眼中如何流光溢彩，以及，他信誓旦旦下次再碰到冰激凌车的时候就算被老板骂耽误时间不好好工作也要买一个，然后也给Roman买一个。

这样的日子过了有一个多月了，Roman从起初为了找到旧生活的痕迹而让家人给寄来东西变成了为了让那个活蹦乱跳的家伙每天出现在自己的生活里而让家人邮寄——尽管他不想承认，直到一周前他再打电话回家，再也想不出自己有什么东西还能被寄来。连母亲也笑着说他已经要把他的房间搬空了。  
Seth从以前每天送来快递外加故事和笑容变成了快递外加故事和笑容和赞美和拥抱。  
Roman在Seth眼里似乎什么都好，总让他有用不完的精力去欣赏。从结实的肌肉到乌黑有光泽的头发，再到整洁的屋子庭院里的花，在Seth眼里都是世界上最棒的。当然他也大大赞美过Roman手臂的纹身，Seth说自己也想要文这样大面积的纹身，不过妈妈会不高兴的，当初染这个妈妈说奇怪的头发就被唠叨了一个月。Seth给Roman看自己后背中央小小的纹身，“康”“智”“勇”三个写的不怎么整齐的汉字就是他唯一文过的东西了，“这三个是日语，代表健康智慧和勇敢！”Seth开心地宣布。“很特别。”Roman带着宠爱的笑容让他更开心又露出了可爱的小牙缝，Roman看到他的小牙缝决定不告诉他这其实是汉字了。  
之后知道Roman是CPA之后 Seth更是几乎每天感慨能把数学学好的人智商会多么高，然后再表达自己对数学是如何深恶痛绝。  
后来又知道Roman学生时代是怎么一个优秀的橄榄球运动员后又开始央求Roman和他一起玩，Seth说自己也喜欢橄榄球，“学校榄球队那些以貌取人的loser说我看着这么瘦弱一定会给他们拖后腿不和我玩，哼其实我比他们都强壮！”Seth把自己的衣服拉起来，露出结实的腹肌，把Roman的手放到上边。“绝对是真材实料的肌肉，我只是天生比较细长而已！”  
当然Roman比起他腹肌是否结实，注意更多的是他古金色皮肤温柔的触感。Roman从不责备自己对Seth的非分之想，因为很多时候，他觉得Seth都是故意在让他和自己产生肢体接触，虽然从来不表达但是Roman能感觉的出来，只是不确定。但当然从不排斥。他是真心喜欢这个幼稚单纯的小快递员。  
不然他也不会不厌其烦的在每次收到快递后都把那条调查对快递员评价的短信认真回复很满意，因为Seth告诉他这和他们的业绩有关系。  
顺便提一下，在收到好多次对快递员外貌评价短信后，调查内容开始变得多样了，从你认为快递员今天的裤子好不好看，到快递员古龙水味道是否合适，各种奇怪的问题都来了。Roman只当是公司的要求比较奇特，还是认真回了。  
说回最开始的问题，Roman实在是想不出来有什么东西好让家里寄来了，这件事情困扰了他有好几天。虽然Seth每天送快递在经过他们家的时候都会在门口大声“早上好Reigns先生”地打招呼，但是比起他可以进来自己家里，在十几分钟里完全属于自己的生活还是有很大差距的。Seth老板总是很会充分利用员工，从不给他们太多空闲机会。Roman不习惯主动非要争取什么因为从小似乎自己想要的东西都不太费劲就能得到，所以他更讨厌对着自己想要的东西而得不到了。在这件事情上，他不能再等着了，他必须去争取。  
他开始网购。之前他从来不去网购，认为这种方式会让人放纵消费，会让人变得懒惰而物质，精神上他深深排斥这东西，所以也从来不接触，但是现在他顾不得这些了。  
Roman从来不是一个购物欲望很强的人，他不知道自己想要买什么，也不想浪费钱——即使作为一个CPA的他并不缺钱。  
所以第一次网购他选了本可以去家附近超市就解决了的日用品。  
也终于在“失去Seth”几天之后重新获得了和他的联系。  
“Rommy我终于见到你了！”打开门小快递员把快递直接放到地上就扑到了他怀里，不带丝毫迟疑，仿佛是久别重逢的恋人而非普通朋友，出乎Roman意料却又是意料之中。  
他也更加确定了自己对于小快递员的所谓喜欢实为爱意。  
确定了在这段关系里自己并不是唯一的一个拥有那种感情的人。  
不仅仅因为他叫了他Rommy，第一次叫他Rommy。


	3. Chapter3

这次“久别重逢”之后，两个人似乎达成了某种共识。

小快递员每天在Roman怀里进行“友好拥抱”的时间越来越长，以至于“友好拥抱”日渐偏离初衷。

“Reigns先生”这个称呼之后也再没从Seth口中再出现，“Rommy”天然去藻饰地取代了它。

至于赞美，Seth依然是毫不吝惜，但其内容从单纯对美好事物的欣赏变得越来越具有一种对Roman本身的个人崇拜。

以及，在Roman不知为何订了自己从来不会订的薄荷香料之后，第二天收到的不仅仅是自己冲动消费的产物，还有顶端因为融化变得钝圆的薄荷味冰激凌，伴随着棕眼睛中闪烁出的激动宣布自己如何不顾一切追到了那辆冰激凌车的光。

还有，Roman终于在Seth再次表示多么希望和自己一起练习橄榄球之后提议在他的休息日和他一起去。尽管有所准备但小快递员兴奋的程度还是让他出乎意料，小快递员甚至瞬间就告诉了Roman自己所决定的时间和地点，告诉Roman什么时候会有一群人自发进行周末比赛，似乎很久前就想好了。

然后他们玩得很开心。

虽然Roman开始重新审视最开始Seth告诉自己的他之所以不能加入学校橄榄球队的理由了，因为他似乎不懂任何所谓策略战术，只会满场兴奋地瞎跑——不过他倒是从来不会觉得累。

不过Roman并没有告诉Seth这些，因为他又用那种等待夸奖的小狗一样的眼神看着自己。

后来他们还去了Seth最喜欢的快餐店。Roman答应了下周还和他来玩，尽管他知道自己最新接到的case并不容易对付。

就这样来看他们的关系似乎是迈进了很大的一步。

但也仅仅只是一步。

尽管两个人，至少从Roman这方面，清楚明白对方想要的是什么，但是这种理解在双方之间似乎是被冻在了一块不剔透的冰里，两人都知道它就在冰里，却看不清楚，并且出于不知道是对寒冷的恐惧还是某种惰性，谁也不愿意去凿开这冰块。

Roman始终如同一位绝对正直的绅士，对于Seth的稍亲密之举接受之余从来不越雷池。

而Seth则似乎是出于某种顾虑或是说敬畏不敢再更进一步了，像一个冬天里走在冰面上的人，不知道哪一脚会踩到自己幻想出的薄冰，跌落，溺死。

暧昧的感觉对于青春期的小女孩来说也许是美好的不得了的，但Roman不是青春期的小女孩，他是一个成年的男人，有自己刚起步的事业与锦绣的前程，他不需要也不喜欢在每日把所有心思放在思考自己的感情生活上。他需要感情生活需要爱，但他不喜欢现在这种情况。

他需要去确定，也必须去确定。

Roman躺在自己崭新的床单上，盯着天花板，闻着自己沐浴露的味道，他想到了可以怎么做，虽然会冒险。    

 

 

第二个周末他们同之前一起约定好的那样去玩了橄榄球，之后两个人又去了那家快餐店因为Seth一直嚷嚷自己要饿死了。

Seth几乎和Roman谈论了任何事，从下午的比赛到自己怎么开始兼职送快递，再到自己在学校里的事情，以及一切生活的细枝末节。

他甚至坦诚的给Roman讲了自己高中时候向父母出柜的故事，虽然他之前从来没和他谈论过自己的性取向，“我爸爸当时气的要打我，不过我躲开了，结果爸爸没打到我还砸坏了他自己的水晶酒杯。”Seth喝了一口樱桃果汁，嘴唇变成了红色，“不过后来爸爸还是接受了，我猜是妈妈劝的他因为那天晚上妈妈告诉我她从几年前就猜到了，还说这没什么。”Seth顿了一下突然一副愤愤不平的样子，“但她就是不让我纹身！”Seth把手放到Roman布满图腾的手臂上，抚过青色的花纹低声欣赏，“这样才像个男人啊。”

Roman笑着拍拍Seth的手背，没有说话，看到Seth还是一脸赌气忍不住摸了他的头发，就像揉他家里的小吉娃娃的头一样。

“没有什么比承认自己是什么样的人更男人的事情了。”

Roman这么想了，但是没有说出来。他也更加坚定了自己一定要把自己的设想付诸行动，越早越好。

他们的盘子早就空了，但又坐了有快两个小时才走，服务员看上去很不高兴，一直隐忍着自己想要赶走他们的冲动，直到看到Roman留下了一大笔小费熄灭了眼中的怒火。

离开快餐店后他们两个一起走了几个街区去车站，Seth一路上拿着最大杯的健怡可乐一直在喝，少有的安静。Roman也没有主动说什么，他知道小快递员想说话的时候自然就会说了，只是陪着他安静地走，直到到了车站他们就并排在车站的长椅上坐下。

夏日的燥热在晚上终于渐渐淡去。

Seth在喝了所有16Oz的可乐并且把习惯咬的不能更扁之后终于转过头来盯住Roman看，Roman开始怀疑他的小牙缝是咬吸管咬出来的，但比起这个他更好奇Seth欲言又止想说什么。

“我可以每天晚上最后给你送快递吗？”Seth终于下定决心说了出来，“可以吗？”棕色的大眼睛在路灯下和白天一样明亮。

Roman没有问为什么只是点了点头。

“我想和你多呆一会儿。”这是Seth那天和Roman说的最后一句话，他的车来了，紧紧拥抱了Roman后就上车了。

Roman走回了家。


End file.
